Computing systems that run Virtual Machines (VMs) employ various mechanisms for making efficient use of memory. Some commonly used mechanisms comprise, for example, deduplication and eviction of memory pages to external storage. Some external storage systems comprise multiple tiers, such as Solid State Drives (SSDs) and Hard Disk Drives (HDDs).